


But if you loved me (Why'd you leave me?)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon character death tw, Crying, M/M, no.11, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 11 • CryingIt wasn't meant to be like this.They were meant to have a life, a future.Now, Klaus is alone, seeing Dave's silhouette around each corner and hearing his voice every time he closes his eyes.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober





	But if you loved me (Why'd you leave me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “All I Want,” by Kodaline

* * *

[Klaus and Dave](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/631653821269016576/crying)

* * *


End file.
